Pour la Vie de Pansy
by Tarja Parkinson
Summary: Draco Malfoy a vue Pansy et Sa fille trépassé devant ses yeux, Pansy le sait elle la lu sur le cahier de Draco et entendu crier son nom cette nuit là...


Histoire de vivre…

_Monologue de Pansy Parkinson :_

_En étant promise a Draco Malfoy depuis l'âge de 5 ans (c'est un peu beaucoup jeune) je le connais par cœur, même s'il à l'aire méprisable je peux vous assurer qu'il a du bon en lui. Mais il ne le montre pas, pourquoi ? Pour son honneur._

_Je me souviens de cette nuit, je l'ai entendu crier mon nom la raison je l'ai toujours ignoré mais maintenant je sais, ses rêves son prémonitoire, Narcissa me l'avait dit et moi j'ai trouvé ça stupide, de toute façon tout est stupide. Mais il n'y a pas que cette nuit, mais cette nuit du 25 novembre étant le jour de mon anniversaire a marqué mon esprit plus que tout, je l'ai lu après l'avoir entendu :_

_Pourquoi mes rêves sont-ils prémonitoires, cette fois ci je ne la laisserai pas mourir, je ne le laisserai pas faire ? Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il la tuer, elle n'a rien fait. Ce monstre ne touchera jamais à l'amour de ma vie et encore mon enfant. Voldemort le monstre qui déteste les sangs-de-bourbes alors que lui-même en est un …_

_Voila ce que j'ai lu, voila pourquoi je sais de quoi il a rêver la nuit dernière…_

_J'ai pleuré quand Draco est venu me voir tout à l'heure, j'ai pleuré parceque je savais, et j'ai enfin eu la preuve qu'il m'aimait et maintenant je tiens à ma vie plus qu'autre chose, Par chance il m'a invité à dîner se soir pour me demander la plus importante des choses qui puisse arriver dans la vie d'un couple…c'est bizarre, je sais qu'il va ma demander en mariage, pi de toute façon faut bien qu'il arrive ce mariage depuis le temps qu'il est prévu. Cette nouvelle ne me met pas pour autant la joie dont j'aurai besoin. Mais c'est de lui que j'ai besoin, il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens en sécurité , comment pourrais-je oublier ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mots que moi seule peux entendre. Comme je l'aime … fin du monologue_

_Flashback_

_« -Pansy._

_Oui Draco ?_

_Pourquoi la vie n'est pas éternelle ?_

_Je…Je n'en sait rien_

_Personne ne le sait…_

_Pourquoi cette question ?_

_Parce que je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre… »_

J'aimerai qu'il m'embrasse peut-être arrêterai-je de penser à ma mort…Faut que je pense à me préparer pour ce soir ?

**Pansy enfila sa plus belle robe, Verte incrusté d'argent que son père lui avait offert avant son entré a Azkaban. Son parfum à la Vanille ses cheveux remonter laissant quelque mèches retomber sur ses épaules et le fameux collier que Draco lui avait offert pour la saint-Valentin l'an dernier…un léger maquillage pour un aspect naturel, elle savait que Draco n'aimait pas l'abus de maquillage…et elle descendit le long de l'escalier majestueux de la salle commune de serpentard…Il était là. Il la regardait descendre avec grace les 18 marches de l'escalier. Il crut rêver. Elle était si belle. Draco pris Pansy dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser amoureux comme jamais il lui en avait donné avant et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la calèche qui les attendait devant Poudlard. A table comme Pansy l'avait prévu il la demanda en marriage et elle lui répondit d'un « oui » timide mélanger avec la joie et la tristesse et il l'embrassa bien sure le baiser était moins long mais tout aussi amoureux ensuite il rentrèrent tous les deux au château.**

**« Pansy je t'en pris, reste avec moi cette nuit…**

**C'est de la folie tu le sais, moi aussi je rêve de rester avec toi cette nuit.**

**Oubli l'existence des autres élèves, des professeurs…imagine que nous sommes seuls dans ce château…je t'en pris passe la nuit avec moi,sans toi près de moi j'ai froid, et j'ai peur que demain tu ne sois plus là . Tout les jours j'ai peur que tu ne sois plus là…je t'en pris reste avec moi.**

**Je vais rester,demain quand tu te réveilleras promis je serai là, avec toi et même dans tes bras… »**

**Arriver dans la chambre de préfet de Draco, celui-ci la pris dans ses bras et enleva doucement la pince qui retenait les cheveux de Pansy en l'air et enleva les ficelles de sa robe pour que celle-ci tombe gracieusement laissant apparaître le corps mi-nu de Pansy. Il fit balancer Pansy sur le lit et lui enleva le peu de vêtement qui resté . Pansy fit de même pour Draco tout en l'embrassant sur tout le corps. Et il finirent la nuit à s'aimer et comme elle l'avait Promit Le lendemain matin elle était dans les bras de Draco et elle était vivante…Maintenant tous ce qu'elle esperait c'est que ces matin existeront encore pour une trentaines d'années au moins…**

_Monologue Draco Malfoy_


End file.
